The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Currently active areas of investigation include the association of neonatal hyperbilirubinemia and neurodevelopmental outcome at age 7, the descriptive epidemiology of strabismus, the association between elevated maternal serum levels of alpha fetoprotein at 14-20 weeks and subsequent stillbirth, and the risk of childhood cancer following neonatal vitamin K exposure.